1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the construction, repair and refurbishment of the floor of crematory chamber with a surface particularly supporting the quick, thorough, and easy removal of cremains.
2. Discussion of the Relevant Art
The floors of crematory chambers, or retorts, are commonly made of refractory tile, fire brick, or castable metal materials. The modular nature of such floors facilitates traditional methods of piecewise construction and repair. However, the joints between and/or the cracks within the floor tiles or bricks are subject to collect cremains. This is especially true if, as is often the case, certain tiles or bricks are broken, cracked, or misaligned. Heretofore, these normal irregularities in the floor surface of a crematory chamber although being undesireable have not presented significant or insurmountable problems. However, under existing and prospective new state statutes, there is an emergent requirement that, as nearly as is possible, 100% of the recoverable cremains from each separate cremation should be recovered, and that there should be no commingling of the cremains of successive cadavers processed within a same crematory chamber. Any joints, cracks, depressions or other irregularities within the floor of a crematory chamber impair and even frustrate compliance with these laws.
For an example of statutory requirements prohibiting commingling of cremains, Section 7054.7 of the California Health and Safety Code states: "Except with the express written permission of the person entitled to control the disposition of the (crematory) remains, no person shall cremate the remains of more than one person at the same time in the same cremation chamber or dispose of in cremated remains in such a manner . . . that the remains are commingled with those of another person."
In the prior art the removal of cremains from crematory chambers has been somewhat crude. Cremains have traditionally been removed from crematory chambers by the use of handled tools, including brooms. A first improvement to this traditional apparatus and method, invented by the inventor of the present invention, is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,012 issued Sept. 25, 1984 for APPARATUS AND METHOD FOR REMOVING CREMATED REMAINS FROM A CREMATORY FURNACE. A system is taught in such patent for the breaking and vacuum removing of cremains from a crematory furnace, or chamber. The system includes a vacuum wand which is equipped with a grinder and with a vacuum head for breaking cremains into fragments. The broken fragments are then vacuumed and mechanically processed outside the furnace.
This improved, powered, system for the removal of cremains from a crematory chamber can successfully scavenge some of the cremains which might otherwise escape cleaning by manual means. However, even this system experiences difficulty in the thorough vacuum cleaning of a rough or broken crematory chamber floor. Additionally, the grinder and vacuum head must be manipulated into all appropriate areas and recesses of the crematory chamber by a human operator reaching through the open door of a crematory chamber and holding onto an elongate wand to which such vacuum head is attached. Insofar as the floor area of the crematory chamber is not thoroughly and conscientiously vacuumed in all areas by the operator, cremains may be failed to be recovered.
Finally, both the prior art vacuum and manual systems normally require, since a human operator is actively involved in positioning the cleaning tool, that a crematory chamber should be cleaned only after such chamber has cooled substantially to room temperature.